


Enhanced

by NeonPinkKryptonite



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Anal Sex, F/F, Genetic Engineering, Girl Penis
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-12
Updated: 2019-01-12
Packaged: 2019-10-08 15:53:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,078
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17389307
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NeonPinkKryptonite/pseuds/NeonPinkKryptonite
Summary: Angela comes across Moira doing some off the clock experimentation with Amélie and winds up getting intimately entangled.





	Enhanced

Angela yawned, stretched, took a sip of her now lukewarm coffee. Looking at the time and noting it was now well past midnight she sighed and decided to call it a night. She left her computer and started switching off the lights in the lab but noticed that there were still lights on in the examination room down the hall. It was rare that anyone was still in the building when she decided to call it a night.

Her curiosity piqued she made her way down the hallway, approaching the partially ajar door she heard a familiar voice inside the room. "Moira?" she asked.

"Ah, Doctor Ziegler, please do come in." Moira replied from within. Pushing her way through to door Angela was immediately confronted with the sight of Amélie Lacroix sitting naked on the examination table. "Oh, Amélie!" Angela cried and turned away.

"Please Doctor Ziegler", Moira said, standing next to Amélie and reviewing notes on her clipboard "this is simply a medical examination. No reason to be bashful."

"Um, Amélie, wouldn't you like to put something on quickly?" Angela asked.

"Why?" Amélie responded flatly.

"Come Angela" Moira said looking up from her notes "I'd like your opinion, Lacroix please stand."

Angela slowly began to turn back around. "Fine, what exactly is it that you've been working o-" her words cut short as she saw Amélie stand allowing her two foot long, arm-thick cock to flop between her legs.

Angela flushed, turning away again. "Genetically engineered penis enhancement?! What on earth made you decide this was a good idea?"

"Honestly Doctor Ziegler, i'm surprised at you, just think of all the good this could do for people across the world." Moira replied.

"And Amélie," Angela asked "what could have compelled you to take part in such experimentation?"

"She offered me money." Amélie responded. Angela just shook her head slowly.

"Your arrival is actually serendipitous doctor," Moira continued "i've been meaning to collect data on the functionality of the enlarged organ. I don't suppose you-"

"No." Angela interrupted. "Absolutely not."

"Oh good doctor." Amélie said, taking a few steps towards Angela who simply looked up to the ceiling. "Don't tell me you've lost your affection for your favorite spider." She stepped closer and now Angela could smell her familiar scent. It had been far too long since the times she and Amélie gave into their fascination with each other. "Don't tell me you don't want to be my" she was close to Angela now, and she leaned lower to speak directly in her ear "little cockhungry cumslut."

Angela felt her knees getting weak, she had never been able to resist Amélie talking dirty. "Fine." she said hurriedly, face growing redder as she felt her own cock growing hard. "Moira if you would please give us the room."

"Unfortunately I must, of course, remain to observe the results. I won't be seeing anything I haven't seen before." Moira said and before Angela could protest Amélie took her by the hand and let her over to the examination table, lifted her lab coat off and bent her over. Amélie slipped her hands under Angela's sweater and slowly carrested up her back before reaching around and cupping her breasts. She then quickly brought them back down and roughly pulled down Angela's skirt and panties causing her to gasp.

Amélie stepped forward, lifted up her massive cock and allowed to to flop onto Angela's back and gave a few experimental thrusts between Angela's ass cheeks.

"Don't forget this." Moria said stepping up and handing Amélie a large bottle of lube she had 'conveniently' nearby. Amélie flicked the cap open and generously poured it along the length of her shaft and gave it a couple strokes to cover it thoroughly. Angela couldn't help but be anxious about what was to come but she looked back and gave her ass a little enticing wiggle managing to draw a smile from the spider.

Amélie brought her cock back down and began to rub her head around Angela's tight ass, smearing it with lube. The tantalizing moment had Angela's cock already throbbing as Amélie griped her ass with one hand and used the other to keep her dick lined up.

Amélie finally began to press the fat head of her cock into Angela's ass drawing another gasp from the doctor and brought her other hand up to give herself a good grip of Angela's ass. She inched deeper and deeper inside and as Angela felt she was nearly filled she stole a look back to see Amélie was only halfway inside of her. She gritted her teeth as Amélie pushed further insider her.

Eventually she finally accepted the totality of the massive cock as Amélie's heavy balls clapped against her ass. She was up on her tiptoes, her legs were twitching, and her stomach bulged. Amélie began to pull her length back out and Angela's hungry ass clung to the shaft.

"Ah, good girl. Now i'm going to give you the hard fucking you deserve."

Angela screamed in ecstasy as Amélie shoved the full length of her massive purple cock into Angela's hole and began a fast fucking pace. Angela's cock was already beginning to slowly leak cum as she was pounded hard. She bagan bucking her butt back into Amélie's thrusts and gained a grunt of approval. Amélie must be beginning to feel it now as her pace increased even more.

Wiggling with pleasure Angela began to whimper. "Yes, please, god I want your cum." Amélie's balls were now slapping hard against her with each mighty thrust and her fingers dug deep into Angela's sides. The doctor's breath was growing ragged now with Amélie's ever increasing pace and her cock was leaking cum onto the floor.

Eventually Amélie slowed slightly and said hoarsely "Get ready for my cum, you little whore."

With one last thrust Amélie began to empty her balls deep into Angela's ass and moaned loudly. Angela felt what seemed like liters of hot spunk filling up her insides and another hard orgasim shook her body. Amélie sighed, her balls finally depleted, and pulled back her massive cock with a loud squelching sound and marveled at the job she had done on Angela's ass.

Moira stepped forward and leaned down to inspect Amélie's cock and Angela's ruined asshole. "Fascinating." she said "ejaculate production seems to have increased dramatically. Thank you so much for your assistance Doctor Ziegler." Angela only moaned happily in response.


End file.
